fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Crimson
Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Hakai was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the overuse of his Lost Magic,[5] though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will.[6] It is currently unknown exactly which element Hakai employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, however his Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state, but he can also heal Slayers.[35] *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Hakai can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Hakai employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean.[36] Flight: In his Dragon form, Hakai possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him.[37] Immense Durability: Hakai is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, such as Erza Scarlet,Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Even attacks from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, who all employ Dragon Slayer Magic, the Magic that is renowned for its legendary ability to slay Dragons, had absolutely no effect on Hakai.[38] Not even attacks from Dragons can harm Hakai as shown with the White Dragon taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerged unscathed as if nothing happened. Devil Slayer and God slayer attacks are also weak against both his human and Dragon form.[39] Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Hakai is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it.[40] As a testament to his immense strength, Hakai can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Titan form[41] and easily gain the upper hand.[42]According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Hakai performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the White Dragon was toying around with every last one of them.[43] Hakai is also much more powerful and stronger than he is assumed to be, as even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel in combat, Zeref comments that Hakai is still waiting for someone to give him a true, challenging fight, implying that he was possibly holding back in his battle with the Fire Dragon King. Zeref has also stated that Hakai could rule the world with his power, yet elects not to for whatever reason.[44] Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Hakai is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic.[45] Shapeshifting: Hakai, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely transform into a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his human form at will.[6] *'Regeneration': Due to his Dragon slayer magic, Hakai can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, which also extends his life span greatly. When absorbing lightning, fire and ice, his healing is even twice as strong. *'Resurrection': A spell that is a hit or miss type. When Hakai is killed in a manner he can't heal from he can be brought back to life and can't repeat this spell for a whole week in a half. *'Ice, Fire, Light, Gravity and Lightning absorption & Immunity:' Hakai is naturally immune to most types of ice, fire and lightning, light and lightning spells and can absorb them to regain his strength, defense and boost his regenerative abilities.